


Terms and Conditions

by grains_of_saturn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Challenge fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grains_of_saturn/pseuds/grains_of_saturn
Summary: Prompto feels that Ignis should share his recipes with the world. Ignis feels differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For fandomweekly, challenge #31, 'intellectual property'.

Prompto was remarkably silent, for a time, as he watched Ignis prepare the evening meal. Ignis found the prospect quietly amusing, but relented as he set the pot to simmer on the stove.

"What is it, Prompto?"

This caused Prompto to startle and stand upright at the table, as if he hadn't expected the attention. "Oh! Um..." He shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Really...?"

Keeping his eye on the stove, Prompto gathered his thoughts and folded his arms. "Have you ever thought about doing, like... a food blog, or something?"

An unexpected suggestion. "A--... what?"

"You know, one of those flowery things where you write about recipes, but also your daily life. Or just a straight-up website! Your food is always so good, I'm _sure_ it would be popular. Don't you want to be internet famous?"

Ignis faltered, smiling self-consciously. "I... can't say that such a thing has ever appealed, to be honest. It's only really a private hobby... these recipes, after all, are only intended for the consumption of our present company."

"You never thought of even, I don't know, writing a book or something...?"

"Maybe in another decade or two, if I ever have the time to focus on such things. For now, I believe we have more immediate concerns."

Prompto fell back into silence, leading Ignis to believe that the natural end of the conversation. However--

"Could I... look at your notebook sometime? I was kinda curious."

"Oh? Could we expect some evening meals from you, one of these days?"

"Haha, I don't know about that..."

 

\-----

 

Time passed, but the daily rituals remained largely the same. Battles were fought, dungeons traversed, meals eaten. Enough time had passed since that initial innocuous conversation that Prompto thought nothing of Ignis approaching him after the meal, tapping him on the shoulder and leaning down to speak quietly into his ear.

"Might I have a word?"

"Hm? Sure, what's up?"

Ignis indicated to the edge of the campsite. Noctis was already asleep, and Gladiolus was deep within the pages of his current reading; however, the implication was clear - for some reason, this was not for their ears. Curiosity piqued, Prompto followed. They sat, and Ignis brought out his phone; tapping away, he spoke without looking at Prompto.

"I came across an interesting website, recently."

"Oh yeah? What's it about?"

"The title ' _specs @ royal recipes_ ' wouldn't happen to ring any bells, would it?"

Prompto froze. "I've never heard those words put together ever in my whole life up to now."

"Mm. Well, it's quite interesting, as I said." Ignis held his phone at arm's length for a moment, his tone casual. "There's something almost... familiar, I might say, about its content. I think you mentioned the term once before - a 'food blog', right?"

"Ahaha... haha... well, there's a lot of them out there..."

"I couldn't help but notice the photography. The pictures of the dishes - simply marvelous. The photographer must have some considerable skill."

"Haha... is--... is that right..."

"Prompto, I won't beat around the bush." He pocketed his phone. "You must delete that blog. You have your phone with you, yes? I'd like to watch you do so."

In response to this accusation, Prompto managed to keep his composure for about eight seconds before turning towards Ignis and clapping his hands together in apology. "I'msosorry--! I just couldn't get the idea out of my head...! It seemed so perfect, and you weren't going to do it, so it kind of felt like _someone_ had to..." He brought out his phone, tapping to the website in question. "Look at how many followers it has! That's really amazing!"

"Congratulations."

"They're _your_ followers, Iggy...! You could write whatever you wanted, and they'd be able to read it! That's what's great about a blog. ...I can delete it, but... are you _sure_?"

"I'm quite sure."

" _Really_ sure?"

"Really, really sure."

Prompto tapped through to the account deletion setting; he held the phone up again, showing Ignis his actions. "Here, see? I'm gonna do it." He hesitated for a moment, before pressing the button. "There! _Ah_ , but it was such a good idea..."

"... I told you before, didn't I, that the recipes I collect are only for our private consumption? That isn't merely me being precious about my capabilities. The couple of entries you penned were inoffensive enough, that much is true... I entirely believe your actions to be without malice, but there are certain matters of--..." Ignis looked conflicted, briefly. "You know of copyright, surely? Intellectual property. It may be, for example, that I might converse with employees of a certain bird-based diner franchise. Nobody can know of Kenny's secret blend of herbs and spices--!... But a little charm goes a long way, and sometimes it is possible to make some culinary headway into those murky territories. As a private conversation, that responsibility is not upon my head. As a private meal - who would ever know? As a public blog entry... it has the potential to be troublesome."

"I guess I never really thought about that..."

"Well, now you know. No harm done. ...Though I wonder if I need to remind you, there are certain geopolitical reasons why such a carefree blog - seemingly originating from Insomnia - might be of interest at this current time. It would be nice to believe their interest purely directed at the recipes, but I suspect that not the case."

"... I know. It was fun to pretend, though."

The pause that followed was heavy with the sense of what they had left behind. In response to that, Ignis smiled gently.

"But when I _do_ get around to this book you seem to think I should write... can I count on your photography, still?"

Prompto brightened immediately. "Really--?!"

"Of course. I think your skills would be quite the asset." (The urge rose, for a split second, to ruffle Prompto's hair; instead, Ignis reached out to nudge his shoulder with one fist. That caused a chuckle; _good enough_.)


End file.
